


Draw the Moment

by JustSimon



Category: Yume no Radio (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Yume no Radio's True End. What if two dream dolls tried to talk with each other?
Relationships: Kakutsuki/Isshuko





	Draw the Moment

After awakening Kakutsuki had some thoughts about what happened in her dream, outside of dream was pretty boring and Kakutsuki decided to sleep again and returned in her doll dream, once again Kakutsuki wandered in her dream world, this stroll lead her in monochrome place, someone who Kaku-chan met before surprised her.   
'Heya!' "! Oh, it's you, that gray girl." 'Watashi no Isshuko by the way. What's wrong? You're pretty gloomy to be honest.' "I just don't know. I mean, at first i thought that my city is destroyed, but in fact i think i am gone insane, because my real world is boring, i felt myself better in this doll dream." 'For example when you stabbed residents and tried stab me.' "Yeah sorry about that, i guess it was a curiosity. Anyway i don't know what to do." 'You maybe don't know that but you met me in real world once.' "N-Nani?" 'Yes, you saw me a few times, but since all those times was just moments in this doll dream i known as Isshuko, you can see me just for a moment.' "If this true why i can talk with you normally right now?" 'Well, because i want like this, i fully control my power you know. But listen Kakutsuki, your real world not so bad, it's not boring and gloomy place how you think, i can show you that.' "Show? How?" 'Let's meet in the real world. I in one any random day i will knock in your door and take you on the stroll.' "Don't say it like i am some dog." 'Sorry, your rope lead me to that thought.' "Name the day." 'Nani?' "Name the day of your invasion." 'How rude, i wanna help you know, anyway, he he he.'   
Isshuko walked closer to Kaku-chan and whispered in her ear.   
'H i m i t s u. I can't say you the day because it will be a surprise.' "Okay but why do you wanna help me?"   
Isshu-chan took Kakutsuki for a hand and with kinda familiar smile said.   
'Because you are interesting for me.' "What, are crush on me or something." 'Correct.' "! You know that i was joking, right?" 'Yes, but my interest in you not a joke, see you soon Kaku-chan.'   
After those words Isshuko disappeared, Kakutsuki woke up twice. "What a strange girl, i knew that since the moment when i first met her in that doll dream, but in same time, i feel some interest in her too? What does it mean i wonder."   
Two dolls but in same time two girls, what will be their moment when they meet in the real world? This story will be on a next time, but for now To Be Continued.


End file.
